State of Decay: Beginnings
by SnugglyMcSnug
Summary: Cash Maher (Shark Hoodie Guy) crashes his car in Spencer's Mill after escaping a horde. A group that have taken refuge at the Church find him and bring him back. (Rated M for gore, swearing and possible sexy times.)


Thump. Thump. Thump. That was all Cash could hear as he sat in the dark, dusty room. The one, now smashed window, allowed in little light that barely lit up a singular floor board. The thumping grew as Cash back up against a piece of furniture, covered in a dust covered white cloth. He knew he only had one way out, and he still couldn't bring himself to leave. The thumping grew louder, and the wooden door began to crack. Cash stood up, his hood shifting a little as it hung from the cloth that covered his chest. He walked vertically to the window, staring directly towards it as he heard the door slam down. He sprinted towards the window as the horde ran into the room, to see their hopeful meal leap out of the window.

Cash landed on his back, turning it into a roll to absorb the impact of his landing. The window smashing would have drawn more of the undead to his location, so he began to run towards the road. He lifted his over his head as he ran, the horde running out of the completely shattered window. Cash ran towards the first car, a red hatchback with a black stripe on the side. He quickly jumped in to the car, the surviving members of the horde running towards the car. Cash smiled in delight to find the key in the ignition, so he quickly turned it, unaware of what laid in the back seat. He quickly sped off, driving away from Marshall as fast as he could, the dust on the now barely used roads kicking up behind his car. He pulled up his hood, the shark teeth obscuring some of his vision.

Cash smiled as he neared Spencer's Mill, his car traveling at the fastest speed it can. It was covered in blood, having rammed down more then it's fair share of zombies. Cash turned around a crashed RV, the car slowing a little as Cash heard a faint noise in the back seat. He chose to ignore it, it was probably just his imagination, with everything he had been through, but before he knew it, he was grabbed around the throat by a decaying hand, being pulled towards the back of the car. The car spiraled out of control fast, and slammed in to a tree, curling around it.

"Hey, Erin, get over here!" Harry stood over Cash, about 10m away from the crash site. He pushed long, dirty, knotted blonde hair behind his ear, as he got down on to one knee. He begin to look over Cash, seeing for a bite as his friend Erin came over to him.

"Hey... What's up?" She panted, having run over to Harry and Cash. She knelt down beside Cash as well, presuming the same thing as Harry.

"Shouldn't we check for a pulse or something, like, feel his wrist or throat?" Mumbled Harry. Erin nodded, before she leant over his body and placed her middle and index finger on his throat, searching for a pulse. She nodded towards Harry, and they both let out a small smile. "I'll put him in the car."

Harry carried Cash over his shoulder towards the pick up, as Erin quickly jumped in to the driver's seat. Harry placed Cash on to the bed of the truck, and quickly followed after him to make sure that nothing happened to him in the back. The car sped through the mill, zombies groaning as it passed, it headed towards the church.

Erin ran inside of the church to tell everyone what happened, as Harry waited outside with Cash to see if they were allowed in. Harry had his HK VP70 drawn, just in case Cash was dead, and his corpse decided to pop up like toast from a toaster. Oh, how Harry missed toast.

Cash's eyes began to flutter to life, and Harry jumped at the shock so much that he fell out the bed of the truck. He hit the ground hard, a cloud of dirt flying from beneath him. He stood up as quickly as he could, sending aim towards Cash as he slowly regained conciousness. Erin came running out, her purple hair falling in front of her face, being followed by two men holding assault rifles and rope. One of the men quickly jumped in to the back of the truck, and tied Cash's hands and feet together whilst the other kept aim on him.  
"Erin, Harry, get inside. We've got it from here." Said the man aiming at Cash. The man had an aggressive tone in his voice, but it was hard for Harry to take it seriously when his afro shook with everything that he did. Harry sighed, and Erin went to walk in before Harry protested.

"No. This guy is human - he doesn't deserve to be tied up." Harry quickly dropped his pistol as he leapt in to the back of the truck, pulling out his knife. He grabbed Cash's wrist, before he was pushed back by the guy who tied him up, and the man who was aiming at Cash was now aimed at Harry.

"Harry, inside. That's an order." Harry sighed, and leapt out the back of the truck, picking up his gun from the floor as he landed. He slid the gun in to it's holster as Erin grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the church.

"What do you think you're doing Harry? You can't be a hero over something that doesn't need one." She almost shouted at him, but Harry ignored her, and just stared towards the entrance of the church. He hated this church, and most of the people in it.  
Except her.


End file.
